Chara Maiden!
by Tama-Chi Yamarashi Qyp
Summary: Amu just set an agreement with Hikari! What happen if she found a mysterious black chest with rose patterns in her room? My first ever Shugo Chara and Rozen Maiden cross overs! :D
1. Chapter 1 : An Agreement

**Chara Maiden!**

**Disclaimer : Peach-Pit-san is the one who owns Shugo Chara and Rozen Maiden. Not me :p  
Pairings : - JunxShinku, AmuxTadase, IkutoxLulu, NagihikoxRima, KuukaixUtau, KisekixMiki, RhythmxDia, DaichixRan, SuiseisekixOC**

**Reii : Cheesu! X9  
Miki : Reii-chan! :D Hey, isn't it Yua-chan's word? :x  
Reii : Yeah, hehe .. I kinda like it ^^'  
Miki : =='  
Reii : What?  
Miki : Oh, nothin'. Just start the story  
Suigintou : Yeah, I'm getting bored =='  
Reii : Suigintou! It's rarely you show up in early fic chat ^^  
Suigintou : You never wrote me, duh  
Reii : G-Gomen O.O  
Suigintou : Dai jio bu. Just on with the story :D  
Reii ~whispers~ It's rarely Suigintou smile too O.o  
Suigintou : Nani?  
Reii : Umm ... Story starts in :  
Miki : 3!  
Suigintou : 2!  
Reii : 1! Let's start!  


* * *

Story Starts**

_Congratulations! You've been chosen to take care of a precious doll. Please sign if you agree.  
Warning : Once you agree, you cannot change your mind._

"Hmm?" Amu raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Amu-chan?" Ran asked as she float beside her. "It's nothing, Ran" Amu answered. Ran floated back to where Miki and Suu is.

_Agree or disagree?_, Amu asked to herself. Then, she took a pen and write 'Agree' in the letter. _That should do it! Anyways, I'm chosen for it_, that's her reason why she chose agree. "Amu-chan, shouldn't you be going out with the Guardians?" Miki asked. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot because I'm searching in the internet!" Amu slapped her forehead until her forehead reddened. She quickly changed her clothes and say goodbye to both her parents to go with the Guardians.

"Faster, Amu-chan!" Ran cheered on Amu. "Shut up, Ran! You just make me more late!" Amu scolded her. Ran giggled. "Gomene, Amu-chan" she apologized. "There they are~ desu" Suu pointed at the Guardians who waited for Amu for a long time. "Amu-chii! You're late!" Yaya yelled to Amu whoo was panting.

"Dai jo bu, Hinamori-san. At least you come" Tadase smiled.

"Arigatou, Tadase-kun. You saved my live from Yaya's anger" Amu whispered as she wipe off her sweat from her forehead. "Nee, shall we go now?" Nagihiko asked. "Sure" they all said in unison. "Gomen for keeping you all waiting, minna-san" Amu apologized once more. "Naah, that's okay, Hinamori" Kuukai replied. Amu blushed slightly.

"Where will we go first?" Rima asked.

"To the ice-cream shop!" Yaya squeled. "Eh? But we haven't go to any of the shops in the Mall, Yuiki-san" Tadase disagree. "Yaya said to the ice-cream shop!" Yaya repeated in an angry tone. "O-Okay, t-to the ice cream shop" Tadase changes his mind quickly. "What flavour of ice-cream do you want, Yaya?" Amu asked. "Mmm ... I want the Rainbow mix" Yaya answered as she pointed to the ice-cream flavour she want. "And you guys?" Amu continued.

"Vanilla"

"Strawberry"

" Cookies and cream"

"Chocolate chip"

After the ice-cream is ready, Amu gave the vanilla ice-cream to Tadase, strawberry to Rima, cookies and cream to Nagihiko, chocolate chip to Kuukai and chocolate flavour to herself. After they finished they're ice-creams, they finally went to the bookstore.

"Amu-chii! Look! Look!" Yaya called Amu. "What is it, Yaya?" Amu responds. Yaya answered by handing the book she was looking. "Shugo Charas by Nobuko Saeki? Best seller?" Amu read. "What's that, Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked. "Oh, Nagihiko. It's just a book" Amu replied. "Ooh. Okay" Nagihiko smiled. Amu then looked around. A book suddenly caught her attention. Amu picked up the book and read the tittle. "Rozen Maiden" Amu read. The cover of the book is a rose pattern border and a sleeping doll in an open chest. Amu was curious.

"Amu-chan!" Suu called. "What is it, Suu?" Amu asked her third Chara. "The Guardians are about to leave. Do you want to buy anything?" Suu answered while asking back. "Ummh .. Yes" she replied. She handed the book to the cashier and pays it.

The clock's short hand points to the number 5 and the long hand points to the number 4. "It's getting late. We should go home now or our parents will be worried" Tadase said. "Okay" the all replied in unison. Amu walked home by herself, after she parted with Yaya and Rima. She layed her body on top of her pink bed. She took a long breath.

"Amu-chan, what book did you buy?" Miki asked in curiosity. "Is it a book about cheering or sports?" Ran guessed.

"No"

"Is it about cooking and cleaning the house~ desu?" Suu also guessed.

"Still no"

"About making arts and playing music?" Miki's turn to guessed.

"My answer is still the same. No"

"Then, what?" Amu's Charas asked in unison. "It's a book called Rozen Maiden" Amu answered. "What's a Rozen Maiden?" Ran asked in confuse. "I have no idea" Amu replied. "If I know, I wouldn't have buy it"

The pink, blue and green Chara nodded at the same time. "Amu-chan, it's time for you to take a bath" Miki reminded her. "Oh yeah, thanks Mi-"

BLAM!

"Ouch! Itai" Amu cried. "Amu-chan! Dai jo bu?" all of her Charas asked worriedly. "I'm okay. Just what is this chest doing here?" Amu scolded to the chest. It's a black chest with a rose pattern on it. Amu slowly open it. In the chest, there's a doll with long dark blue dress. Her skin is fair and her her hair is light blue. She also wears a black headband with blue rose patterns and blue ribbons. She wears a pair of llong, laced blue boots. "Kawaii" the four of them exclaimed in unison.

"It's a doll, right?" Miki asked.

"Yeah, but it seems so real" Amu answered in amazement.

"Amu-chan, look!" Ran pointed to a wound up key. "Wounding her up a little it's fine right?"she asked as she took the wound up key. She then, wound the doll up. The doll started moving slightly. "AAA!" Amu and her Charas screamed. Amu was surprised and causes to fall the doll accidently. The doll opens up her red eyes. She moved closer to Amu and her Charas who were terrified.

"W-Who are you?" Amu asked scaredly.

"I'm Rin. The Ninth Rozen Maiden doll"

* * *

**Miki : Who's Rin?  
Reii : Fufufu .. You'll know later in the next chapter  
Shinku : I'm also curious. So make the next Chapter quickly!  
Reii : Okay. If I have free time :p  
Suigintou : Well, thanks for reading Reii-chan's first ever Shugo Chara and Rozen Maiden crossovers! :D  
Miki : Reviews away!  
Shinku : Thanks for reading!  
Reii : Sayonaraa! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Getting to Know the Doll

**Chara Maiden!**

**Reii : Minna-san~  
Hinaichigo : Nanio, Reii-chan?  
Reii : Where's Amu-chan? She's missing! :O  
Ran : Nani? Missing? :O  
Reii : Ran! Have you seen her? We can't start the story without the main character =='  
Hinaichigo : Amu? You mean Hinamori Amu? The pink-haired girl?  
Reii : Yup! That's right, Hina-chan. Have you seen her?  
Hinaichigo : I saw her at the park just now, before you call me :|  
Reii and Ran : ~runs to the park~  
Hinaichigo : Reii-chan? Ran-chan? :|  
~At the park~  
Reii : AMU!  
Ran : AMU-CHAN!  
Amu : Reii-chan? Ran?  
Reii : Where have you been? We've been searching for you! :c  
Amu : I was with Tadase at the park  
Tadase : G-Gomen for making you worry, Mieko-san, Ran :(  
Reii : That's okay, ouji-sama :)  
Amu : REII-CHAN!  
Reii : Nani?  
Tadase : How dare you call me a prince! I'm the King! Mwahahaha!  
Reii : Gomen O.O  
Ran : Reii-chan! Don't make the readers waiting! :c  
Reii : Gomen too! Okay! The story starts in :  
Tadase : 3! Mwahaha!  
Ran : 2!  
Amu : 1!  
Reii : Let's start!  


* * *

**

**A bit recap : **_"It's a doll, right?" Miki asked._

"_Yeah, but it seems so real" Amu answered in amazement._

"_Amu-chan, look!" Ran pointed to a wound up key. "Wounding her up a little it's fine right?"she asked as she took the wound up key. She then, wound the doll up. The doll started moving slightly. "AAA!" Amu and her Charas screamed. Amu was surprised and causes to fall the doll accidently. The doll opens up her red eyes. She moved closer to Amu and her Charas who were terrified._

"_W-Who are you?" Amu asked scaredly. _

"_Im Rin. The Ninth Rozen Maiden doll"_

Story Starts

"R-Rin? Rozen Maiden?" Amu asked. "Amu-chan! Isn't Rozen maiden is the title of book that you bought?" Ran reminded her. "Oh yeah" she replied. "Y-Y-You're a doll right, Rin?" Amu gathered her bravery to ask. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to harm you or anything" she smiled. "And yes. I'm doll" she continued. "Well that's weird because dolls don't move and talk by itself you know~ desu" Suu said. "It's not polite to call me 'Itself'. It should be 'Herself'" Rin protested.

"Nani? You can actually see her?" Amu asked in shock.

"See what? That floating little thingys? Of course. How could anyone can't see it" she replied. "Hey! Don't call us 'Thingys'!" they exclaimed in unison. Rin chuckled. "Gomen" she smiled. "Rin-chan. How can you end up here?" Amu-chan asked. "You have set an agreement with Hikari, Amu" she answered. Amu suddenly remembered.

"The letter that I agreed this morning? And how did you know my name?"

"Yes. The letter that you agreed means you agreed to protect me whatever the cost is" she said. "Protect you ... Whatever the cost is?" Amu repeated. "Hai. And how did I know your name? Well, your little floating thing called you that, Hinamori Amu" Rin continued. Amu sweatdropped.

"Anyways .. this room is too feminime and pinky for me to live. It's not my lifestyle" she protested. "Well? What should I do with it?" the pink-haired girl uttered as she frowned. "Nothing" the doll answered briefly.

PRANG!

Amu's window broke into thousands of shattered pieces. "AAA! MAMA AND PAPA WILL BE ANGRY WITH ME!" Amu screamed. "Be silence" Rin admonished. Amu gulped. A clown doll appeared at the leftover of the window.

"What's that?" Miki yelled. Rin's eyes become wide. "Amu! Look out!" Rin warned her. Amu dodge as the clown throws a sharp card. "Don't just yell, Rin-chan! Fight it!" Amu ordered. "Don't you bosses me around" Rin frown. Amu took a deep breath. _How could I get a doll this stubborn?_, she asked in her mind. "The most preety and kind doll, Rin-sama. Could you fight that doll to protect me?" she repeated in a made-up tone.

"That's better"

"Now, fight it!" Amu yelled. "But only in one condition" she said in a serious tone.

"What?"

"Swear. Swear with the rose that you'll be my medium. My medium to protect me" she replied. "Uuh .. I don't care what's a medium is. I swear I'll protect you, Rin-chan!" Amu exclaimed as Rin's golden rose ring shine bright red. Amu then has the same ring as Rin. "Amu-chan!" Ran called her owner. "Dai jo bu?" Miki continued. "I'm okay" Amu smiled.

Rin finally make an action. "Hikari!" Rin called her artificial spirit. "Who's Hikari~ desu" Suu asked. "I don't know either, Suu" Amu answered. After Hikari was called, Rin was able to control the light around her. "Nichi no Hikari!" Rin said as the light begin to attack the doll. Only in one sht, the doll was layed helplessly. She then fixed Amu's broken window.

Amu and her Charas just stood there. No words coming from their mouths.

* * *

**Reii : Sorry it's short =='  
Ran : That's okiee, Reii-chan :D  
Amu : Why do you write short actually?  
Reii : My family must go to a wedding party  
Tadase : That's nice :)  
Reii : Yeah, well, reviews away, readers :3  
Amu : Arigatou for reading :D  
Ran : See you next time  
Tadase : Sayonara, minna! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 : What Rozen Maiden Is

**Chara Maiden!**

**Shirai : Hello, all! :)  
Miki : Shirai-sama! :D  
Shirai : Just call me, Shirai-chan, Miki :D  
Miki : Hai, Shirai-chan :3  
Rin : Where's Ray-chan?  
Miki : Ray-chan? Isn't it Reii-chan?  
Shirai : Yes, she changes her name again into Ray Vezzalius =='  
Rin : So? Where's Ray-chan?  
Shirai : She's .. Umhh .. Busy with something ^^'  
Miki : ~whispers~ homework  
Shirai : Yeah, ==' So now, the story will start in :  
Miki : 3!  
Rin : 2!  
Shirai : 1! Let's roll!**

**

* * *

**

**Story Starts**

**Rin walks pass them. Amu and her Charas still stay like a statue.**

"**Amu"**

"**N-Nani, Rin-chan?" Amu responds. "Bring me some tea" she ordered. "U-uh .. Okay" Amu said. "Ran, Miki, Suu, you company Rin-chan here okay?" Amu whispered to her Chara. "Hai, Amu-chan!" they replied in unison. Amu left the room and go to the kitchen downstairs. "K-konichiwa, Rin-chan~ desu" Suu greeted the doll politely. "Konichiwa" she replied.**

"**I'm Ran"**

"**Miki"**

"**Watashi wa Suu~desu"**

"**Nice to meet you, Ran, Miki, Suu" she greeted back. "Rin-chan. Who make you?" Ran asked. "Me? I'm made by my Otousan, Rozen" she answered. "Other dolls do not talk and walk on their own like you do, Rin-chan. You're the only one" Miki said. "Yes. That's because Father made us with love. Love like his own daughter. That makes us have souls like humans. There's other dolls that can talk and move on their own" Rin explained.**

"**Who?" they asked in unison.**

**Suddenly, Amu walked in with a tray of tea cup on her hand. "Here you go, Rin-chan" Amu put one of the tea down. Rin took the cup of tea and take a sip of it. "My sisters" she answered the question that haven't been answer. "You have sisters, Rin-chan~ desu?" Suu asked. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Amu cut off curiously. "Rin-chan's sisters" Ran answered. "I have eight sisters. We are all made by the same father, except one. I'm the last one to be made" Rin explained. "Could you tell us your sisters' names?" Miki pleaded. **

"**Yes"**

**Rin take a deep breath and start to tell. "The first doll, Suigintou. The second doll, Kanaria. The third doll, Suiseiseki. The fourth doll, Souseiseki. The fifth doll, Shinku. The sixth doll, Hinaichigo. The seventh doll, Kirakishou and the eight doll, Barasuishou. The eight doll is not made by my father and the others. She's made by Enju, my father's jealous ****apprentice****" Rin said. "Amu-chan, you haven't take your bath yet~ desu" Suu remind her owner. **

"**Oh yeah! Arigatou, Suu" Amu thanked her green Chara and run downstairs to take a bath.**

**- The next day-**

_**Rozen Maiden are the dolls that are made by a talented doll maker, Rozen. Rumors said that Rozen made them with love so they can talk and walk on their own like humans. But nobody believes that because nobody had seen one of the dolls. Except for the chosen ones. The dolls usually find a medium. However .. **_

"**Himamori-san!"**

**Amu closed the book quickly. "Nikaidou-sensei" she gasped. "Please pay attention to the board or you will not understand the lesson" he admonished. "H-Hai .. Gomen, sensei" Amu rubbed the back of her head. "Dai jou bu. But you should pay more attention now" Nikaidou-sensei smiled. The Joker nodded. "Alright, class. Where were we just now?" Nikaidou-sensei asked the whole class. "About the ecosystem, sensei" the class answered. "Okay" he continued teaching.**

_**Now, ecosystem is an assembly of many habit-**_

"**Ouch! Itai!" Amu whispered. There is a ****piece of paper that has been crumpled. She looked who throws that to her. Rima!, she said to herself. Amu open the paper.**

_**Amu,  
I kinda peek the book you are reading. What's Rozen Maiden?  
Rima**_

**Amu grabbed her pen and write the reply for Rima.**

_**Long story, I'll tell you all later after school,  
Amu**_

**She then throws back the paper to Rima. But slowly so that they do not get caught by Nikaidou-sensei. Rima opens it. She then nodded to Amu. Amu reply with a smile.**

* * *

**Shirai : Hai! That's for today! :D**  
**Miki : Is Ray-chan still doing her homework?**  
**Shirai : Yes =='**  
**Miki : Well, okiezz :3**  
**Shirai : Reviews away! :D**  
**Miki : Thanks for reading! :)**  
**Shirai : Sayonaraa! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 : Rin meets Rima

**Chara Maiden!**

**Ray : Konnichiwa! :D  
Suu : Ray-chan! You finished your homework?  
Ray : Yupp X9  
Suu : Yokatta :)  
Ray : Yeah, arigatou, Shirai  
Shirai : Do itashimashita, Ray-chan :3  
Miki : How about your Maths test?  
Ray : Don't remind me about it, okay? :D  
Miki : I got a bad feeling about this =='  
Ray : Okiez! The story will start in :  
Suu : 3!  
Miki : 2!  
Shirai : 1!  
Ray : Let's start B)**

* * *

**Story Starts**

-After school-

"Ooh .. " Rima spoke up. She now understands after Amu explained to her everything. "Yeah, now I'm her medium" Amu sighed. "What's a medium?" Rima asked. "A medium is .. U-uh .. I dunno" Amu sweet dropped. "Hey! I was force to, you know!" Amu replied. Rima took a deep breath. "May I see the book?" Rima pleaded. "What book?" Amu asked back. "What else? The Rozen Maiden book of course" Rima rolled her eyes. "Ooh .." Amu nodded. She open her bag and handed the book to the Queen. Rima grabbed the book and open it.

"Medium is someone that gave the doll powers. The dolls gained power from her medium. However, if the doll uses to much of her medium's power, the medium will die" Rima read as she glared at Amu. "Don't just read that part, Rima!" Amu yelled. "When I open the book, it's this page" Rima answered.

"Where did you buy this book, Amu?"

"Huh? At the bookshop when the Guardians went shopping together. Why?" Amu replied. "How does this 'Enju' person be able to gather this much information?" Rima asked back. "E-Enju?"

_The eight doll is not made by my father and the others. She's made by Enju, my father's jealous __apprentice._

Amu suddenly remembered what Rin said about one of her sister that is made by Enju.

"Amu!"

"E-Eh? Nani, Rima?" Amu responded. "Shouldn't we go to the Royal Garden?" Rima reminded her. "U wa! I almost forgot! Let's go, Rima!" Amu grabbed Rima's hand and ran to the Royal Garden as fast as she could.

- At the Royal Garden –

"Amu-chii! Rima-tan! Why are you guys so late?" Yaya asked.

"We were discussing about the Ro-"

Amu clamped Rima's mouth. "Eh? Ro? What's that?" Yaya seems confused. "U-Uh ... Rose near the Royal Garden! Yeah! Eheheh ... " Amu smiled simply. Then she turned to Rima. "Rima! Keep this as a secret!" Amu whispered. Rima nodded. "Hai" she whispered back.

"What secret, Amu-chan?" Nagihiko suddenly cut off.

"Eeh ... Nagihiko. U-um.-" "Nothing you need to know about!" Rima answered as she glared at him. "Ooh .. Okay" he smiled weakly. The Queen smiled triumphantly. Amu just watch as they fight. She stared at them with a sad smile. _I hope they will get along together someday_, Amu wished to herself.

- After the Meeting -

"Nee, Amu ... "

"What is it, Rima?" Amu replied. "I want to go to your house" she said. "E-Eh? For what?" Amu asked in surprise. "Naze? I can't go to your house?" she stared at Amu with a cute, chibi eyes. Amu can't stand for it. "Ie .. You can" Amu said. She sighed. "Kusu kusu kusu" Kusukusu laughed.

They walked home together and finally reached Amu's house.

"Papa! Mama! Ami! I'm home!" Amu yelled as she took of her shoes. She then finally realized there's a note. She took it and read it.

_Amu-chan, we're going to a dinner tonight. Please take care of Ami-chan. We trust you to watch over her. Gomen we didn't take you and Ami-chan there,  
Love, Mama and Papa._

"Your parents is not at home?" Rima asked suddenly. "Yeah, that means I have to look over Ami so she don't play anything dangerous" Amu replied and went to her room followed by Rima. "Here's my room. Yokoso!" Amu said. Rima's eyes glowed as she stared at Amu's room."Rima? Doshta no?" Amu asked. "I never thought that your room is this cute and girlie. Far from my thought" Rima answered. "Is that a compliment or a critic?" Amu sweat dropped. "Neither two of them" Rima replied briefly. "Amu" a voice called. _Must be Rin-chan_, Amu thought.

"Where's my-"

Rin stopped. "Who are you?" she asked as she stared at Rima. "Watashi wa Rima. Rima Mashiro" she replied with a smile. "And I'm Kusukusu!" Kusukusu introduced herself. "Kusukusu ... I think she can't see you" Rima whispered to her Chara. "Oh yeah .. Gomen, Rima" Kusukusu sweat dropped. "Another Shugo Chara?" she gazed at the Clown Chara. "Y-You actually can see me? And you know what's a Shugo Chara?" Kusukusu asked in surprise.

"Hai. Amu's Shugo Chara explained it to me" she replied. Kusukusu nodded. "You're a Rozen Maiden, Rin-chan?" Rima asked the doll. "Yes. I'm the ninth Rozen Maiden doll. Amu must have explain it to you" Rin answered calmly. "Eheheh .. " Amu giggled a little.

"Where's my tea, Amu?" she asked. "Eeh? Right away!" Amu replied as she rushed down to the kitchen and take the prepared tea. She poured it into Rin's tea cup. "Want some too, Rima?" Amu suggested. "Sure" Rima replied. Amu also poured the tea into a cup for Rima.

"One-chaan!" Ami suddenly enter Amu's opened room. "E-Eh? Ami? What are you doing here?" Amu asked her little sister. But Ami didn't answer her question. She just stared at Rin. "A doll!" Ami screamed. "Quiet down you-" Ami cut off the doll and hugging her. "Amu! Do something!" Rin said, helplessly. "Ie .. Let her be, Rin-chan" Amu smiled.

"Why you! Get off me!" Rin tried to struggle. But her grip is too strong. Rima giggled. The Shugo Charas also giggled. Amu smiled widely.

* * *

**Suu : Konnichiwa~ desu! Welcome to Suu's Japanese Vocabulary~ desu! :D  
Ray : Bring it on, Suu! :p  
Suu : Hai, Ray-chan~ desu  
Ran : This is a special ****addition for this chapter :D  
Miki: Because it contains lots of Japanese words that you probably don't understand  
Ran : But Ray-chan understands! :D  
Ray : Yeah, start now, Suu!  
Suu : Okay. Please look at this description below~ desu  
Nani = What  
Example = "Ray-chan" "What is it? (Can be change by 'Nani')"  
Hai = Yes  
Example = "Ran, please bring me a cup of tea" "Yes, Rin-chan (Can be change by 'Hai')"  
Naze = Why  
Example = "I'm totally gonna fail my test =='" "Why, amu-chan? (Can be change by 'Naze')"  
Ie = No  
Example = "Are you sick , Rima?" "No .. (Can be change by 'Ie')"  
Doshta no = What's wrong  
Example = "Ouch!" "Miki! What's wrong? (Can be change by 'Doshta no')"  
Yokoso = Welcome  
Example = "Welcome to the Café! (Can be change by 'Yokoso)"  
Onee-chan = Big sister  
Example = "Big sister, let's play! (Can be change by 'Onee-chan')"  
Gomen = Sorry  
Example = "My book fell!" "Sorry, Amu-chan (Can be change by 'Gomen')"  
Ray : Way the go, Suu! :D  
Miki: Sugoii  
Ran : That's our Suu!  
Suu : Arigatou, minna~ desu :)  
Ray : Okay. This is the end of the chapter  
Miki: Arigatou for reading :D  
Ran and Suu : Sayonara! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 : Secrets

**Chara Maiden!**

**Me : Hello! This is my fifth chapter of the Chara Maiden. Sorry it took long enough to publish cause' it's exam week. I wanna get all A+ in my exam of course **

**Shirai : Hei! You're back! :D**

**Me : Yeah, but I got a terrible headache **

**Shirai : I feel sorry for you :(**

**Me : No, no. I don't need any sympathy. Any how, let's get the story started.**

**Shirai : Vellyn-chan do not own Shugo Chara in any way.**

**Shinku : 3**

**Suigintou : 2**

**Amu : 1**

**Me : Let's roll!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Secrets**

**~Guardian's meeting~ (Before Amu came)**

"Nee .. Do you know what happened to Amu-chi lately?" Yaya asked the other Guardians. "No idea. Why, Yaya-chan?" Nagihiko shrugged. "She's been acting strange lately. She quickly rushed home after the Guardian's meeting" Yaya answered worriedly. "Well, maybe she have another business" Tadase chuckled. "NO! You don't get it Tadase!" Yaya pouted as she crossed both her arms in her chest. "Then, what is it, Yuiki-san? I think Hinamori-san is acting like usual" Tadase continued. "Amu-chi always reject if Yaya ask her to go shopping together" Yaya said. Rima just stay silent.

"Rima-tan! Did you notice Amu-chi's difference?"

Rima took a sip of her tea. "Well?" Yaya continued. "No" Rima answered briefly. "Aww ... " Yaya frowned. "I think I should go to Amu-chi's house today" the Ace's frown is upside down. Rima gave her a shocked look.

"_Amu ... May I tell the Guardians about this?"  
"N-No! I don't want them to think that I still play with a doll"  
"Just tell them it's Ami's doll"  
"No. Just don't tell them. Rin-chan said that I couldn't tell much people about me and the Rozen Maiden. She said that if everyone knows that the Rozen Maiden exist, they will become rare"  
"Ooh .. Okay .. That means only I know about the Rozen Maiden"  
"Yup! Please don't tell everyone about my secret, Rima"  
"Okay. I promise"  
"Arigatou, Rima"_

"Doshta no, Rima-tan? You want to come along?" Yaya asked.

"N-No. I just-"

BLAM!

"Gomenasai, minna-san" a pink-haired girl apologized. "Dai jo bu, Hinamori-san. We were all waiting for you. So please take a seat" Tadase said. "H-Hai, Tadase-kun. Arigatou, minna-san for waiting me" Amu replied as she blushed a little. "Nee, Amu-chi. Yaya was wondering .. Could Yaya go to your house today?" Yaya asked with a grin. "E-Eh? N-Nani? G-Go to my h-house?" Amu stuttered. "Well?" Yaya repeated. "G-Gomen, Yaya. I have to go to my Obaasan and Ojiisan's house today" Amu answered. Actually, she lied. You know .. To keep secret about Rin safe.

"A-Amu-chi. But you said that you want to go to your Obaasan and Ojiisan's house yesterday" Yaya persisted. "E-Eh? I-I did?" Amu pretended to forget. "Yeah. Just tell me what are you hiding, Amu-chi!" she forced her to tell. Amu gulped. "I need to-"

"Listen Yaya! Maybe Amu REALLY needs to go to her Obaasan and Ojiisan's house! Don't you force her to! You can go to her house next time!" Rima scolded the babyish Ace. "Rima .. " Amu's eyes widened. Rima smiled at her. _Arigatou gozaimasu, Rima_, Amu said to herself. Yaya sighed. "Well, okay. Gomenasai, Amu-chi" Yaya said. Amu smiled. Nagihiko and Tadase just laughed a little, seeing that little fight.

"Yaya-chan likes to force people, I see" Nagihiko joked. "Stop that, Nagi! It's not funny you know!" Yaya frowned as she crossed her arms on her chest. The Guardians laughed. "How about we just go to the mall, Amu-chi?" Yaya suggested. "O-Okay .. When?" Amu agreed. "How about this Saturday? At 4 p.m.?" Yaya asked. "Sure" Amu said.

"Rima-tan. Do you want to come too?"

"No" Rima answered briefly. "Ooh .. Okay" Yaya nodded. "May I speak private to Rima?" Amu asked. Yaya gave her a grin. "Hai" she answered. Amu grabbed Rima to outside of the Royal Garden. "What is it, Amu?" Rima asked. "Well, Rima. I just want to say thank you for telling Yaya about that" Amu said. Rima smiled. "Do itashimashita, Amu. Since we're best friends right?" the blonde replied. Amu was a little surprise. But, she kept replying her smile.

"Yeah"

_Maybe she's a good friend to replace Nadeshiko_, Amu thought to herself. _Nadeshiko .. Wherever you are .. I want to see you again .._

"Amu .. Why are you looking at the sky?" Rima asked in confusion. "Eh? I'm just thinking of someone" Amu answered. "Let me guess .. Nadeshiko?" Rima guessed. "N-Nani?" Amu was surprised. "Ehehe ... I think I hit the Jackpot" Rima teased. Amu sighed. "Okay, Rima .. I don't know you're a physicologist or something, but let's head back to the Royal Garden" Amu replied. "Hai" she nodded.

**~Meanwhile~**

"A-tish-oo! A-tish-oo!" Nagihiko sneezed. "Why is it Nagi?" Yaya asked. "I don't know, Yaya-chan. Maybe someone is talking about me" Nagihiko answered. His smile is still hanging on his face. "But who?" Tadase asked. "No clue. Maybe Nadeshiko" Nagihiko winked at Tadase. Tadase chuckled a little. "Hey! What's so funny?" Yaya asked again. "Nothing, Yaya-chan" Nagihiko replied.

**~After the meeting ended~ **

"Ran, Miki, Suu! Let's go home!" Amu said to her Charas. "Hai, Amu-chan!" they replied in unison. "Do you tell Yaya-chan about Rin ~desu?" Suu asked. "Nope" amu answered. "Why?" it's Ran's turn to ask. Amu sighed.

**~Flashback~**

"_Amu"  
"Nani, Rin-chan"  
"Please don't tell anybody about me and the Rozen Maiden"  
"Naze? Is something wrong?"  
"Iie .. But if everybody knows that Rozen Maiden exist, they will hunt us and the Rozen Maiden dolls will become rare"  
"Okay .. I promise"  
"Arigatou, Amu"  
"Do itashimashita, Rin-chan"_

**~End of Flashback~**

"Ooh ... Ran, Miki and Suu nodded at the same time. It's about time that they reached Amu's house already. "We're here, Amu-chan" Miki reminded Amu. "Hai. Arigatou, Miki" Amu thanked her artistic Chara. "No problem, Amu-chan" Miki replied.

"Mama! Papa! I'm home!" Amu yelled as she took off her shoes and went to her room. "Amu-chan. Dinner will be at 6. Make sure you get down to eat on time, okay?" Mama said to the pink-haired girl. "Hai, Mama" Amu replied. She then opened her pink room. "Rin-chan! I'm-"

Amu was shocked when she saw her room. Really shocked. And so did her Charas. "A-Amu-chan. W-What happened~ desu? Did a tornado passed this room~ desu?" Suu asked while closing her eyes. Her room is so messy. Her clothes and things were thrown around. And her room wall is a little damage. So did her room floor.

"W-W-What happened h-h-here?"

* * *

**Me : Okay! That's the fifth chapter :D**

**Miki : Hope you enjoy it!**

**Ran : Please R&R**

**Suu : See you on the next Chapter~ desu**

**Everyone : Sayonaraa :D**


End file.
